Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass
Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass is an upcoming American fantasy film directed by James Bobin and written by Linda Woolverton. It is the sequel to the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. The film stars Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway, Sacha Baron Cohen and Rhys Ifans. The film is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on May 27, 2016. Cast * Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh1 * Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter1 * Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth of Crims, the Red Queen1 * Anne Hathaway as Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen1 * Sacha Baron Cohen as Time1 * Rhys Ifans as Zanik Hightopp, the Mad Hatter's father1 * Matt Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum1 * Ed Speleers as James Harcourt1 Voices * Stephen Fry as Cheshire, the Cheshire Cat1 * Toby Jones as Wilkins1 * Alan Rickman as Absolem, the Caterpillar1 * Michael Sheen as Nivens McTwisp, the White Rabbit1 * Timothy Spall as Bayard, the Bloodhound1 * Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare1 * Barbara Windsor as Mallymkun, the Dormouse1 * John Sessions as Humpty Dumpty2 Production On December 7, 2012, Variety announced the development of a sequel to Alice in Wonderland, with Linda Woolverton returning to write a screenplay.3 On May 31, 2013, James Bobin began talks to direct the sequel under the working title Alice in Wonderland: Into the Looking Glass.4 In July 2013, it was announced Johnny Depp would return as the Hatter.5 In November 2013, it was confirmed Mia Wasikowska would reprise her role as Alice.6 On November 22, 2013, it was announced that the sequel will be released on May 27, 2016 and that Bobin would direct the film.6 On January 21, 2014, the film was retitled to Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass.7 On January 21, 2014, Sacha Baron Cohen joined the cast to play the villain, Time.8 In March 2014, it was confirmed Helena Bonham Carter would return as the Red Queen.9 In May 2014, Rhys Ifans joined the cast to play Zanik Hightopp, the Mad Hatter's father.10 Principal photography began on August 4, 2014, at Shepperton Studios.11 In August 2014 filming took place in Gloucester Docks which included the use of at least four historic ships: Kathleen and May, Irene, Excelsior and the Earl of Pembroke, the last of which was renamed "The Wonder" for the filming.1213141516 Principal photography ended on October 31, 2014.17 References #"Alice in Wonderland 2 Cast Announced as Production Begins Today". Collider.com. August 4, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"News: 'Alice in Wonderland : Through the Looking Glass'". Thisisfilm.com. Retrieved August 17, 2014. #Graser, Marc (December 7, 2012). "Disney mad for 'Alice in Wonderland' sequel". Variety. #"James Bobin in Early Talks to Direct ‘Alice in Wonderland’ Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved October 4, 2014. #Bahr, Lindsay (July 12, 2013). "Johnny Depp Finalizing ‘Alice In Wonderland 2′". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved July 18, 2013. #Finke, Nikki (November 22, 2013). "'Alice in Wonderland 2' and 'The Jungle Book' snag release dates". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 23, 2013. #"Alice In Wonderland 2 Now Titled Through The Looking Glass, Sacha Baron Cohen In Talks". CinemaBlend.com. January 21, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"Sacha Baron Cohen Eyes ‘Wonderland’ Sequel ‘Through the Looking Glass’ (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. January 21, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"Helena Bonham Carter's Red Queen Heads Through the Looking Glass". ComingSoon.net. March 12, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"Rhys Ifans to Join Johnny Depp in Disney's 'Alice in Wonderland' Sequel (Exclusive)". TheWrap. May 29, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"Disney's Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass Starts Filming!". ComingSoon.net. August 4, 2014. Retrieved August 4, 2014. #"Ship to feature in new Johnny Depp film arrives in Gloucester Docks". Gloucester Citizen. August 12, 2014. Retrieved August 16, 2014. #"Gloucester Docks boaters unhappy with Hollywood movie filming". BBC. Retrieved August 16, 2014. #"Tall ships arrive in Gloucester Docks ahead of Hollywood movie filming". BBC. Retrieved August 16, 2014. #"Tall ship The Wonder arrives at Gloucester Docks for Alice in Wonderland sequel, Through the Looking Glass, starring Johnny Depp". SouthWest Business. Retrieved August 16, 2014. #"Gloucester Docks transformed for Alice film". BBC. Retrieved August 20, 2014. #"On the Set for 11/3/14: Keanu Reeves Starts Daughter of God, Magic Mike XXL & Ant-Man Wrap". ssninsider.com. Retrieved December 4, 2014.